That Missing Something
by Luminaria2345
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry and friends return to school to complete the year they missed. But things are changing, and will Harry find that some times, old enemies can be the one thing that was missing from your life?
1. Ending the Summer Holidays

**Epilogue**

Well, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction! First of all, I would just like to apologise in advance for any references I get wrong. I have read all the books and seen all the movies, but my memory isn't its best. I'm open to all feedback, good or bad!

This story takes place shortly after Harry has defeated Voldemort, and he, along with Hermione, Ron and Ginny returned to Shell Cottage for the summer holidays. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The waves crashed gently along the golden grains of sand on the beach. The regular pattern of the white waves reflected the dazzling sun that burnt brightly overhead. The beach laid still, undisturbed save for the beating of the ocean. A short walk away, a cosy cottage stood proud, casting its careful shadow across the ground. In a top window, a boy looked out, his gaze scanning the sand dunes carefully. When at last his eyes found their target, a weathered stone sticking out of the ground he gave a weak smile, and retreated back inside the room.

Harry sat gently on his bed. It still felt, almost weird he could call it, to think that almost a month ago; he had been engaged in combat with one of the darkest wizards of all time. And he had won. After years of dangerous encounters that had left Harry fighting for his life, he had come out on top. Of course he hadn't been alone. The ones he loved had been there to help him; dead or alive; and given him the courage to continue on.

His room in shell cottage was extremely cosy. It was too big, nor too small, and had a single window overlooking the beach and its surrounding sand dunes. The walls had been painted a pale blue, decorated by various shells. Across the room from him, a red headed boy laid asleep, his snores echoing around the room. Smiling, he averted his gaze to his sleeping friend. Ron had been only too happy to adapt to a lifestyle of relaxing everyday. A muffled snort arose from him, as he steadily opened his eyes.

"Mornin' Harry." He yawned and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Morning Ron. Sleep well?"

"S'alright." He sat up, squinting as the morning sunlight poured in through the open window.

The door to the room gave a creak before swinging open. "Oh good, you're awake. Mum's getting breakfast ready."

A bright eyed red headed girl poked her head in the door. She gaze Harry a shy smile before returning back into the corridor. Now that Harry was sure he wasn't going to be killed, he'd resumed his kindling relationship with his friend's younger sister, Ginny. Spending the summer holidays at Shell Cottage had enabled them lots of free time together; the very thing they'd missed at Hogwarts.

"Better get going then." Heaving himself out of bed, Ron traped downstairs, followed shortly by Harry.

The kitchen of Shell Cottage was big and airy. The windows were almost as big as the walls themselves, allowing you to bathe in the sunlight whilst you were in there. Harry and Ron were greeted eagerly by Mr and Mrs Weasley and Hermione, along with Fleur and Bill, who owned Shell Cottage. Pots and pans were working their own way around the kitchen, with the help of Mrs Weasley flicking her wand occasionally. Harry took a seat next to Ginny, giving her a light peck on the peck, whilst Ron plonked down next to Hermione, giving her a goofy smile.

"Good morning everyone." Mr Weasley. "Has anyone seen the paper yet? Our George is in it."

Harry looked at the paper sitting on the table. A picture covered half the page; it was George waving and smiling in front of a shop that had become very popular very quickly; Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes. Underneath was a caption that read 'Despite the grief at one of the owner's deaths recently; Fred Weasley, this shop has continued to thrive and pass the record for becoming the most popular shop in Diagon Alley.'

"Making quite a name for himself isn't he?" Hermione peered over at the paper.

"Well I reckon it's what everyone needs isn't it? A good joke after all that's happened." Ron sat back, closing his eyes and letting the sun dance across his eyelids.

"How many eggs would you like Harry?"

"Oh, two will be fine Mrs Weasley."

Whilst everyone else was preparing breakfast or busying themselves in the paper, Ginny turned to Harry.

"It's going to be so weird being at Hogwarts without you this year Harry."

Ginny had voiced the feeling that had been settling in Harry's stomach all year. The thought that he was no longer a student at Hogwarts. The place he had considered his home for all these years. The place that had made him who he was. And the place where a raging battle had finally ended.

"Yeah…"

"You will write to me won't you?"

"How's every day?"

Ginny laughed. "Whenever you can." She smiled and got up to help her mum serve breakfast.

Harry averted his eyes back to the paper but something caught his eye. Glancing out the window, he saw figures in the sky. Slowly they were getting bigger and bigger. Noticing that Harry was squinting out the window, Hermione swivelled round in her chair.

"Owls!" She jumped up and ran to open the window. After a few minutes, three large barn owls landed gracefully on the ledge of the window and stuck their legs out.

"Harry, Ron…these letters are for us!" Hermione untied each one and gave it to them. Harry examined the scroll. It had the Hogwarts seal on it. His heart sped up instantly as he opened it.

'_Dear Mr Potter,_

_ Since you were absent in your final year of Hogwarts, you failed to complete the courses which you would have normally done. It is my request that you, along with all the other previous 7th years return to Hogwarts to fully complete your education. The castle is in a state of being repaired as you read this, and it is my hope that it will be ready for the new school year. _

_ Headmistress McGonagall'_

Three smiles lit up the entire kitchen.

"We're going back to Hogwarts!"

Hermione squealed. "I've been made Head Girl!"

Ginny threw herself at Harry embracing him in a hug. "This is great!"

Mrs Weasley instantly forgot about making breakfast and started fussing over the letters. "Oh my! We'll have to go and buy your books along with Ginny's, oh you'll all need new school robes too, you've all grown so much…"

The level of noise at the table increased dramatically as everyone started talking about going back.

"Head Girl! This is such an honour!"

"Grats 'Mione." Ron kissed her cheek. "One more year! Perhaps a year where we don't have to sit there thinking about what's coming to kill us next."

* * *

Harry lay in his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. The moon lit up the room considerably well, but it did nothing to distract Harry from his thoughts. Truth be told, ever since he had left Hogwarts before summer, he had felt a rather large gap in his life. He passed it off as knowing that he wouldn't be a student at Hogwarts anymore. But here he was, returning to Hogwarts in only a matter of weeks. But it didn't settle that feeling. He still had that gaping hole, as though something was missing and he couldn't figure out what. What did he need? Here he was, with the people he considered friends and family; he was happy and relaxed. There was nothing missing…was there?

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a breeze and Harry was soon packing his trunk for Hogwarts. He had several new robes, along with all his textbooks he would need for the year. His invisibility cloak was folded up neatly alongside his wand. Content that this was as neat as he could make it, he shut the lid and locked it up. As though a force of habit, he turned around, only to remember that he no longer had an owl cage to carry. It still tugged at him occasionally; his beautiful snowy owl taken cruelly from this world. Sighing, he took his trunk downstairs, echoing the house with bangs as it hit every step.

"You're all packed then Harry?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley, all done."

She smiled, planting a kiss on his head before rushing off to check the others had packed. Harry, catching a glimpse of something outside, deposited his trunk near the doorway and stepped out the open door. It was a warm summer's day, thought a gentle, steady breeze rustled across the land. He stepped forward till he was level with the red headed girl, leaning on the fence, her eyes wandering aimlessly across the beach.

"Hey Harry." Ginny turned and flashed him a smile. "You excited for tomorrow?"

"You bet I am."

"I wonder how different it will be…less people…the castle got hit pretty bad…"

"Yeah…"

"But hey, it's a fresh start. It's all over." Ginny turned to him, taking his hand and gently pulling him closer. She tilted her head and closed her eyes, bringing him in to meet her lips. But after a couple of seconds Harry pulled away. She frowned.

"Is there something wrong Harry?"

Harry shook his head. Why had he pulled back like that? "No…I'm sorry, I guess I'm just tired."

Ginny gave a weak smile. "I'll see you back inside Harry." She walked away until her footsteps could no longer be heard patting against the sand.

Harry leaned on the fence again. What was wrong with him? Why did he have this puzzle that he just couldn't work out? When he kissed Ginny…it almost felt like he didn't want to be there. But of course he wanted to be there, she was his girlfriend for Merlin's sake! But even Harry had to admit that things hadn't seemed as sparked as they once were. Or was that just him feeling that? He brought a hand up his head, brushing it roughly through his hair, letting out a sigh. He hated this feeling; as though something was wrong but he didn't know what. Grunting in frustration, he decided the best he could do was to ignore it for now. He was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow; now wasn't the time to get worked up. He walked back down to the cottage in time to find everyone preparing tea.

"Oh there you are Harry, come, eat up, you've got to be up early tomorrow." Mrs Weasley sent dinner plates flying towards the table crammed with food, the dishes that Harry knew would fill this appetite, just like they always did. The other family members joined him round the table but the general buzz of chatter just washed over him. That feeling was still annoying him. The rest of the evening just seemed to fly past him, and he was soon lying in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. He listened to Ron moving about, packing some last minute things.

"Can't believe we're going back for a year, can you Harry?"

Harry shook his head, not really prepared for conversation. "Oh uh, yeah, big surprise."

"And just think no You-Know-Who coming after you. Perhaps our first normal school year."

Harry smiled. He could still remember his first year at Hogwarts, as though it was merely months ago. Ron took his silence as an indication to talk again.

"I wonder what the castles like. It took a pretty big hit during that battle. I reckon it would take more than a summer holidays to fix up. Anyways, guess we'll find out soon enough. Night Harry."

"Night Ron."

There was a few minutes of blankets being tossed about before the gentle snores from Ron began. But Harry couldn't sleep. He was still thinking. There was something bugging him. It could be anything. Knowing he'd be returning to Hogwarts missing quite a lot of people? Knowing the castle had been damaged so badly? He clenched his eyes shut, blocking out the thoughts so he could get a good nights sleep.

* * *

"Come on everyone, gather round, quickly now!" Mr Weasley was belting instructions out to everyone, as Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry dragged their suitcases over to an empty soda can lying in the middle of the beach. It was a portkey; Harry knew, that was taking them to London today.

"Av a safe trip ezeryone!"

"Thank you for letting us stay here Fleur."

"It waz no problemz at all Mrs Weazley."

A quick hug was exchanged before Mr Weasley ran over to the portkey, hastily touching a finger to it. Bill and Fleur waved them off, as Harry felt the familiar tugging at the back of his nasal before he was dragged off the ground.

Harry felt himself get thrown down onto gravel, alongside a groaning Ron. Harry was still incapable of coming down gently and landing on his feet like the adults. Even Ginny and Hermione could land somewhat on their feet, even if it was with an added stumble. He got up, wiping the gravel from his hands and glancing round. They were in a back alleyway of London somewhere, from what Harry could guess, not far from Kings Cross Station.

"Come on kids, grab your trunks and let's go."

Harry hoisted his trunk from the ground next to him and started dragging it along. He instinctly followed Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny trotting along by his side. Hardly anybody talked; he supposed it was the excitement of going back. Even if it was only for one more year. He'd never give up a chance to spend more time at his 'home'. In only a few minutes, they were in the busy station of Kings Cross. Any other time, Harry would have been happy to wander across the stone platforms, admiring the height of which the structure was built, the different coloured trains rushing in and out of the platforms. But ever since last year, it was a little off putting. He could still see it clearly; him and Dumbledore on a pure white platform. Even now it was a little confusing, but it needn't worry him anymore.

"Harry?"

He blinked, becoming aware that he had just been staring at the floor vacantly.

"Lost in a daydream are we." Mr Weasley chuckled, and then nodded at the wall in front of him. Harry looked up, noticing the platform numbers 9 and 10 either side of the wall. Breaking into a slight run, he headed straight for the wall, going through it and emerging on the other side. He turned, the great scarlet train greeting it's passengers with a loud blow of its whistle. Ginny, Ron and Hermione soon appeared at his side, followed shortly by Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Give us your luggage kids, we'll give it to the conductor for you, you all hop off onto the train." Mr Weasley took their trunks, waving his wand and making them float after him.

"You all have a good time, be good, especially you Harry." Mrs Weasley smiled, cupping his face in her hands. "Let's make it a trouble free last year shall we?"

"I'll try my best Mrs Weasley, but it usually finds me anyway."

Laughing, she pulled Harry into a hug, followed by the other three. "You best get going then, off you go."

Harry hopped onto the train followed by the others and they began looking for an empty carriage. They found one a lot quicker than it usually took them, and settled in. Harry stared out the window onto the platform. It looked a lot less busy than it had done in previous years. Harry was less than willing to guess why. He felt a touch on his arm and turned to see Ginny had cradled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry smiled, but something jolted in his stomach. It almost felt as though the touch…was foreign. Harry rubbed his hands across his face and through his hair.

"You alright mate?"

"I'm fine just…a little tired."

Hermione looked across Ron at the platform. "A lot quieter isn't it? I suppose it has to do with the death toll last year…"

Harry winced. He hadn't wanted to voice it out loud but he knew it. Hogwarts was going to be so quiet. He hadn't liked to think about how many people died in the battle, but he knew it wasn't a low number. On top of that, he imagined many parents would be reluctant to send their children to Hogwarts after the recent events that had just taken place. The final blow of the train's whistle drew his attention back to his class mates as the train pulled slowly out the station.

* * *

Well, that's the start; any reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Back to Hogwarts

**I apologise that I upload rather slowly. Thing is, I don't work on a story in the right order. So I've actually got about 35 pages of this story done, but of later scenes. It will all come together eventually though!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The train raced down the track with speed, swerving through the valley closed in my hills. A green blur of trees rushed back the windows of the carriages, whilst the students inside chatted away happily. The four friends were chatting away happily, when a small knocking sounded from their door.

"Luna!" Harry smiled. He wasn't sure just exactly which of his other friends would be coming back to Hogwarts; it was a relief to see his loony friend.

"Hello Harry, it's so great to see you again. All of you. May I sit down?"

"Of course Luna."

"It was hard to find you. I kept hearing your name everywhere. Everyone is talking about you Harry."

Harry blinked. Sure enough, even though he'd been to busy talking to notice it, everyone that walked past would cast glances at him, whispering and talking. They'd look away when he caught them, but the talking didn't cease. Luna continued.

"You can't blame them really. You're a hero Harry. You saved the wizarding world from Voldemort. If it wasn't for you, none of us would be here, returning to Hogwarts on this train."

Harry gave an awkward smile. He knew it was true, he was destined for this; it was only him that could have stopped Voldemort in the end. But still, the constant praise could still get a little unsettling. He'd prefer to just sink into a nice quiet life now, but he was sure that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Well it wasn't just me Luna. Neville took care of the snake-speaking of which,"

Neville's face appeared in the doorway, smiling at them. "Heya guys!"

"Come on in Neville!"

The six friends chatted happily and freely, something they hadn't been able to do properly in a long time. Harry felt a sting of pain as he realised he only had one year to enjoy this. It was quite long, a year, in some aspects, but Harry knew the time would pass exceedingly quickly.

Soon, the group were changing into their robes as the train rapidly approached Hogwarts. The rest of the journey was followed by Ron complaining that his robes itched terribly. The evening was starting to roll in, and gentle grey clouds drifted across the sky. Before long, the horn of the train sounded, and the train jolted before slowing down to a gradual stop. The six friends got up, walked down the aisle to the nearest door and stepped out. Harry had hardly stepped on the platform when he felt something launch itself at him.

"'Arry! It's great ter see yer!"

Harry choked for breath, looking up to see the great hairy mass of Hagrid looking down at him, wearing a smile threatening to split his face in half. Lots of the younger years were looking and whispering at the sudden commotion.

"It's Harry Potter!"

"He came back for his last year!"

"He beat You-Know-Who!"

Harry smiled at him. "It's great to see you too Hagrid."

Hagrid patted him roughly on the back before turning around, shouting for the first years to follow him. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go Harry, the carriages are waiting."

Harry turned and followed Hermione to an open carriage. A Thestral waited patiently for it's passengers to board before setting off down the road at a brisk trot. Harry never ceased to be fascinated by these creatures.

"_That_ is what pulls the carriages?" Ron stared at them. Harry almost forgot that they would all be able to see them now, all having seen some sort of death the previous year.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Luna looked at one, smiling.

"That's one word…"

* * *

The journey was mostly silent, until the castle came into view. Gasps emitted from the carriages all around. It was no longer the perfect stunning castle it used to be. The main bridge had several holes in it and lots of pieces of the walls had been blown away. A smaller bridge led to nothing where Neville had destroyed it the previous year in an attempt to stop the Death Eaters getting into the school. Whilst an obvious attempt had been made to patch things up, several areas of the school had bricks missing, windows smashed and chunks of decorations missing. The area where the Whomping Willow once stood was now a bare blackened empty space.

"Took quite the hit didn't it?"

"Sure did Luna…"

The carriages trundled up the hill to the school, stopping short outside the main entrance. They all hopped down and waited whilst Luna insisted that she feed the Thestrals. They then made their way up the stairs to the great hall.

The doors swung open, revealing the great hall. To Harry's relief, it had been fixed extraordinarily well, and you would never have guessed Death Eaters once invaded the place. The four house tables stood tall, their tops glistening with bowls and plates. The enchanted ceiling up above shone a beautiful sunset, with clouds darting across the sun, splitting its rays. At the end of the hall, the teachers sat lined along the desk, with Professor McGonagall sat in the middle. By the looks of things, Harry and his friends were some of the first people to arrive. They walked up the Gryffindor table, finding seats near the front. Harry darted his eyes around, it felt weird that the great hall was so empty on the first day. Harry wasn't usually one of the first in either. They stopped to sit down but something, or someone should he say, caught his eye. Across the room at the Slytherin table, sat Draco Malfoy. If there was one person Harry was not expecting to see, it was him. He looked different though. His hair wasn't sleeked back like usual, but rough, almost messy. Instead of his usual sneer, he looked tired; he had visible bags under his eyes and he has slouched forward on the table. He sat alone; there were only a few other Slytherins at the table, clearly ones Draco didn't know or associate with. There was no sign of Goyle, Blaise or Pansy; his usual gang. Something about seeing Draco caused a knot to form in his stomach.

"Harry, you can sit down you know."

Ginny's gentle voice snapped him out of it, and he gingerly sat down next to her.

"Well look who's returned, why would that little sod want to come back?"

"Oh hush Ron, really."

Harry turned to look at the teacher's table. It too, looked considerably empty. Professor Flitwick sat on the end, next to the giant Hagrid. To his left, sat Professor Slughorn, along with Professor Binns. Then sat McGonagall, looking rather uncomfortable at being sat in the head's chair. There was a couple of teacher's that Harry didn't recognise, and that was it. McGonagall smiled as Harry caught her eye, and he smiled back.

"Hey look it's Dean."

Dean walked down the aisle, waving as he caught Neville's eye. He had a slight limp, but was beaming all the same.

"Hey guys! Have a nice summer?"

"Great."

"Fantastic, how about you Dean?"

"Good. Well I suppose we can all relax thanks to Harry aye?"

There was a cheer of agreement, followed by laughter as they realised nearly all eyes on the hall were on them; they had created quite a commotion in what was earlier, an extremely quiet great hall. Harry even caught Draco glancing over from time to time. It was only now he'd been subconsciously thinking about him. How he'd gone back for him in the room of requirement, despite them being enemies over the years. How he'd been reluctant to recognise him at Malfoy Manor, and even more reluctant to cross over to Voldemort's side when Harry had been thought dead.

"Looks like Gonagall's gone to fetch the new ones."

McGonagall had gotten up and stepped across the great hall, her footsteps echoing around the room, followed by the slamming of the door. Minutes later, the door opened again, followed by a group of first years. There was admittedly less than there was in usual years, if Harry had taken a guess, he'd say there was about half the normal amount. Students from other years were filing into the hall behind them and drifting off to their houses.

"Seamus isn't coming back this year, his mum wouldn't let him," Dean whispered. "The danger's over if you ask me, but there's no arguing with her apparently." Dean got cut off as McGonagall cleared her voice.

"Everyone quieten down please! Now, when I call your name, I want you to come up and sit on the stool, where the sorting hat will put you into your houses."

The sorting hat looked a bit worse for wear. It was badly worn away in places, and its voice was much more coarse.

"Sam Dutchen!"

A small dark haired boy wobbled up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head.

"Hmm….Hufflepuff!" The hat let out a few dusty coughs afterwards.

Cheers arose from the Hufflepuff table as they welcomed their newest member. The sorting continued till it was over, which was a lot faster than previous years. Gryffindor had got their fair share of new comers, making their table look the fullest. Draco, to Harry's surprise, was still sat alone. A ringing sound echoed throughout the hall, brining the students to a silence.

"Before we feast, I would like to say a few words." McGonagall stood in front of the golden owl, candle floating around her. "Firstly, allow me to welcome you all back to Hogwarts. I'm sure you noticed that we are significantly low on numbers this year. I'm sure you are also all aware why. This year is a time to put the dark past behind us, and to embark on a new journey of light. The Dark Lord has been defeated, even if it is at the cost of a lot of loved one's lives. May we have a moment of silence for those lost; who gave their lives to ensure us a brighter future."

Harry hung his head down, his bright green eyes gleaming back up at him from the polished table. He felt Ginny's hand grasp his own under the table, and he gratefully squeezed back.

"It is my wish this year, that it be a year of unity, which we fight amongst ourselves no more. And without further ado, the feast!" With a clap of her hands, the plates filled up with food. Harry could see Ron's eyes gleaming as he quickly reached for the nearest chicken leg, grasping one in each hand, earning an eye roll from Hermione.

"Honestly Ron, slow down will you. There is plenty to go around."

"Hungry." He ripped off a chunk of chicken, then looked at Hermione innocently, sending a laugh round the group. The feast really cheered Harry up; he couldn't describe how amazing it was to be sat back in the great hall, surrounded by the people he loved. He was sad that he'd only have a year to enjoy all this, but one year was better than nothing.

McGonagall started coming round and passing out the timetables. Harry scanned over his, frowning slightly.

"Wait, Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Potter?"

"There's no Defence Against the Dark Arts on this…I need to study it to become an aurora don't I?"

"I tried Potter, but it proved impossible to find a teacher for that class this year, and besides, with your performance last year, you already have a full NEWT in it, so there's nothing to worry about."

"A full NEWT? But I didn't even take the class last year."

"Well you can hardly come away from defeating darkest wizard in the world saying that you're not good at it can you now?"

Harry smiled, and resumed to looking over his timetable. He had triple potions Tuesday morning and double Thursday afternoons; which without his old book, he wasn't looking forward too. He was thankful that he got three hours Monday morning as a free period. He felt a tap on his shoulder again, and turned round to see McGonagall again.

"If you wish to do something constructive in your free time Potter, the old Defence against the Dark Arts classroom has been stocked with as many books as I could find, it you should wish to practice. And also," McGonagall ducked down slightly. "This is a key to the trunk under the desk. It contains a Boggart Potter, only a weak one, should you ever feel the need to practice." She held a key out to him. "Do be careful with it Potter."

Harry nodded, taking the key and storing it in his pocket.

"Blimey Harry, a full NEWT already. She'll be making you the new Dark Arts teacher next." Ron fitted his word in edgewise before filling his mouth with food again.

"Well I think he'd be the perfect one." Ginny giggled. "He taught Dumbledore's Army pretty well."

* * *

The feast soon ended, and students began making their way from the great hall. The corridors looked a bit worse for wear; there were still several holes in the walls, some were even big enough that you could see outside. Only a few paintings lined the walls, it was Harry's guess that the rest had been destroyed. A couple of staircases were sealed off, having giant chunks missing from them. Other staircases didn't move as smoothly, they would jolt as they moved, sending unprepared students off balance. After seeing this, Harry held tight to the rail as they walked up to the Gryffindor common room. To Harry's relief, the portrait of the Fat Lady was still in one piece.

"Welcome back students!" she belted out, almost too enthusiastically. She didn't even wait another second before swinging open quickly, almost taking out a couple of first years that were stood close to her.

"Aren't you going to ask us the password?"

She swung back just as quickly, pushing some people who were already climbing in straight through the hole.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot!" She waved a hand dismissively, laughing.

Dean stepped to the front. "Unity Harmony."

"Correct!" she swung open again, revealing a couple of grumbling second years. Harry caught up to Dean.

"Unity harmony?"

"Yeah. I guess Gonagall really wants to get this message of unity out huh?"

They all stepped inside the Gryffindor common room, which had thankfully, not taken that bad of a hit. One of the walls had obviously new bricks installed into it, and old furniture had been replaced, but it still had that warm cosy look and feel. Harry immediately went up to his dormitory. His trunk was already at the foot of his bed. A large hole has obviously been taken out of the tower because half of the room had clearly new bricks, which were not worn away quite as much as the others. He sat down on his bed, just looking around and taking in the view. He grasped his timetable and took a look at it.

"Charms this afternoon."

* * *

Harry had never been so happy to be in a lesson. Being back in Hogwarts, doing his normal lessons without the feeling that Voldemort could come attack him at any minute made him immensely happy. He'd learnt to ignore the gasps and hushed whispers that came his way of 'The Chosen One'. Though apparently, happiness wasn't on everyone's resume. Draco had his head his hand, idly flicking his pen back and forth and breaking out in a yawn every now and again.

"Look at the git. Last year at Hogwarts and he can't even appreciate it." Harry turned, sensing Ron had gotten who he was looking at.

"I dunno Ron, he looks tired."

"Oh yes, being looked after by mummy and daddy 24/7 is so tiring." Ron scoffed, returning to taking notes. But Harry continued glancing over at him. Why did Draco come back knowing his reputation here? Why did he look so bloody tired?

"Harry? Is there something over that side of the room that's interesting?"

Draco lifted his head up, and spotted Harry looking at him before he had a chance to look away. Harry looked forward, noticing Professor Flitwick looking at him, along with several other class members.

"Uh, no sir."

"Very well then. As I was saying…"


	3. Getting Reaquainted

**Chapter 3**

Harry, Ron and Hermione raced down the corridor. All three of them had actually overslept. They burst into the Potions classroom.

"Ah! I was wondering when you three would join us!"

"I'm sorry Professor, we oversleep."

Professor Slughorn smiled, beckoning them in. "No worries, no worries, it is the first morning back after all, take your seats now."

Harry found their usual table at the back empty, so they sat down there. What they didn't expect was a familiar blonde head near the back. Draco was absentmindedly chewing his finger. Harry couldn't help but notice he still looked tired, even more so than before. He also wasn't sat in his usual place; the front table, closest to the ingredients. He sat there every year, no doubt to become teacher's pet.

"Right class! Today, as a treat to welcome you all back, we're going to attempt to make our own love potions! Nothing too strong I might add, someone's had an accident with one of those before."

Slughorn turned, casting a glance at Ron who just shuffled uneasily.

"We're going to be doing it in pairs, so get in a pair now."

Ron instantly clutched Hermione's arm, the pair casting an apologetic look at Harry. The rest of the class moved into pairs, leaving Harry sat there awkwardly.

"We all ready? Ah Harry, no worries, just shuffle across and you can work with young Draco here."

Feeling an icy stare on him, he moved slowly to the table next to him. Draco looked up but did nothing else to acknowledge him.

"Right, all the ingredients you'll need are up the front here, come help yourselves and then you may get started, instructions are on page 66 of your book."

Harry made a move to get up but a voice stopped him.

"I'll get them Potter." Draco got up and wandered over to the front of the class. His voice wasn't as snappy as it used to be; if anything it sounded tired and worn.

"Rotten luck aye, sorry mate." Harry turned to find Ron whispering in his ear.

"It's alright Ron." Harry grabbed his book and turned to the page. He still wasn't used to not seeing all the scribbles and notes all over it. Without Snape's old book, Harry's performance in potions had dropped since the end of last year. Thankfully, Professor Slughorn let it slip, his reason being that 'Harry had been through a lot'.

Draco returned, allowing a pile of ingredients to fall to the table. Harry knew better than to annoy Draco, so he quickly started following the instructions in the book wordlessly, Draco doing the same. He hadn't been chopping Spleenwart long before he was interrupted.

"Slow down Potter, you're making a right mess."

True to the word, Harry's desk was covered in juice.

"Besides, you're doing it wrong. Cut from the white end to the blue end."

Harry looked over at him. Sure enough, Draco's desk was mostly clean. Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco's book that notes on it as well. Not as much as the book Harry had owned, but definitely adjustments that he had made. Well it only made sense; Draco was Snape's favourite potions student over the years.

Doing as Draco said, he began cutting them from white to blue. He found it a lot easier to cut them, the blade sliced through them easily without crushing it.

"See?"

"Yeah…thanks." Harry mumbled.

* * *

The rest of the lesson went on without much talking, and after an hour, nearly everyone had finished.

"Is everyone finished then?"

A murmur of 'yes' came from around the class.

"Good good! Let me just come have a lot around." Slughorn proceeded to walk around, nodding in satisfaction.

"Hmm, interesting colour yours Neville." He peered down into the bright blue substance with retorted by emitting several bubbles. "Did you remember to add the mistletoe berries?"

Neville looked blankly ahead before groaning, spotting the missing ingredient on the table.

"No worries Neville, it's still close. Ah Harry, Draco, that looks good, same there Ron, Hermione." He walked back up to the front of the class.

"Now, as I told you last year I'm sure you remember, a love potion smells different to each person. It emits the smells of the thing that attracts a person the most. Dean! What does yours smell like?"

Dean jumped, quickly sniffing his potion. "It smells like erm…wheat, I think, or some sort of oat…there's like a smell of worn carpet, it's a nice smell though…a think a bit of ginger?"

"Good, interesting, er, Harry! What about yours?"

Harry leaned in slowly, taking in the smell. He sniffed deeply, allowing it to soak through his nostrils, for it smelt so heavenly.

"I smell…it's a metal smell, like money…expensive cologne…and a sort of fabric smell, like rich silk…" Harry froze.

"Good good, um, ah Parvati, and yours?"

Harry gulped and sat nervously in his seat. He could feel Ron and Hermione boring into the back of his head with their stares. That smell…it was definitely not the smell of Ginny Weasley. And they knew it. Was it possible for a love potion to be wrong? Maybe smells from somewhere else in the room were distracting him. No he was definitely sniffing nothing but the pink fumes. He glanced up, desperate to keep his gaze away from his friends. Even Draco cast him a few curious looks every now and then, but Harry ignored them for the rest of the lesson.

"Right everyone! Lesson's over, off you go."

Harry's heart beat picked up; he couldn't avoid them now. He turned to them, falling into step beside them.

"Interesting smell you described from that potion Harry."

"I know what you're suggesting Hermione but I don't know why I smelt all that. Maybe we didn't brew it right."

"Maybe."

Hermione instantly dropped the issue and switched topic, but he knew she was still thinking about it. He didn't want to, but it wouldn't stop crossing his mind either. Rich fabric? Expensive cologne? They made no sense at all. As they were about to walk down the stairs to the great hall, Harry stopped.

"You coming mate?"

"I'll catch you guys later, I wanna go ask Professor Slughorn something."

"Harry, really, the potion, it's nothing to worry about."

"It's not that I just, want to ask him something." Harry mumbled before turning on his heel and heading back the way he came. He walked swiftly, not wanting to miss the professor whilst he was alone. He burst into the classroom perhaps a little too quickly, as the door banged against the wall, causing Slughorn to jump.

"Oh Harry, dear boy you almost gave me a heart attack!" Professor Slughorn turned round to face him. "Forgotten something Harry?"

"Oh, no, I just wanted to ask-" Harry stopped after seeing something move; he wasn't alone.

"Oh don't mind Draco, he's just offered to help me tidy up."

Draco glared at Harry, as though he had interrupted something important. He turned back to Slughorn.

"I just wanted to ask you…is it possible for a love potion to be, well, wrong?"

Draco dipped down, wanting to listen in on the conversation without being noticed.

"Wrong?"

"Yes, say, if you didn't quite brew it correct, could it give you the wrong smells?"

"Not possible my dear boy. If you brew it incorrectly, it wouldn't give you any smells at all except for one, and that would be what the potion you had made smelt like itself. Besides, yours and young Draco's potion was perfect."

"Ah I see. Thank you Professor." Harry's gut dropped, and he turned to leave the room.

"Harry, is something troubling you?"

Harry didn't exactly want to tell Slughorn that the potion didn't smell like his girlfriend. He was sure the potion was wrong anyway, no matter what Slughorn said.

"No…I'm fine."

Slughorn looked unconvinced. "Ok then, if you ever need to talk I'm here Harry."

"Thank you sir."

Harry left the room, not having felt enlightened at all. He kept going over the smells in his head. Money, expensive cologne, rich fabric…he couldn't even think of any girls he knew like that. He obviously couldn't be attracted to people he didn't even know. He became faintly aware of the sound of running footsteps but paid it no attention till he became aware of someone stood next to him.

"Questioning my potion making back there Potter?"

It came, not as the usual sneer of an insult, but more out of a question of curiosity. The voice contained a familiar tired drawl.

"No I just er, was wondering something."

"Why your potion didn't smell of the weasel girl?"

Harry opened his mouth but he couldn't think of a reply.

"Don't think she'd be too happy if someone told her about it." Draco sneered before picking up his pace, but the tiredness in his voice was far too noticeable to take it in a too challenging way.

Harry picked up the pace to a run, entering the great hall just as Draco was walking over to Slytherin table, from the direction that Ginny, Hermione and Ron were sat. Harry cursed him under his breath and sat down to join them.

"Are you ok Harry?"

"I'm fine. Did Malfoy come over here?"

"No…why?"

"Oh um, no reason."

Harry turned to look at him, and noticed he had a tired, but still slightly cocky smile on his face. Harry frowned; what was he playing at? Taking off after the war, then coming back to school and actually making conversation with Harry on purpose. Hermione caught where he was looking at.

"What's he done now?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Nothing, just being Malfoy."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's only the first full day back. You two can't be at each other's throats already."

"We're not."

"Potter?"

Harry swung round at the mention of his name, seeing McGonagall stood there. "Uh, yes Professor?"

"I hope you're still up for Quidditch, if I am correct?"

"Oh yeah, of course."

She smiled. "Perfect. You are the captain for Gryffindor's team this year. Try-outs will be this Thursday lunch."

"Great. Thanks." Harry swung back round to face his friends.

"Trying out for keeper again Ron?"

"You bet." Ron looked over at Hermione. "I reckon you should try-out 'Mione."

She coughed. "Me? On a broomstick rushing about a pitch whilst having iron balls pelted at my head? No thanks. Besides, I'll need all the time to study I can get this year."

Ron rolled his eyes. "'Mione, you really need to relax, it's our last year."

"And our most important! We have our NEWT exams at the end of this year and those can really make the difference of what job you get!"

"Then why is Harry here, he saved the world, anyone would give him a job as soon as he walked through the door."

Harry laughed. "Neville said someone at the Ministry offered him a job as an Aurora already. He declined though; I think he's got his heart set on becoming a teacher."

"Herbology?"

"Mm hmm."

"Well it is his best subject."

* * *

Thursday lunch came in a breeze and Harry soon found himself digging in the familiar cupboard, looking for the Quidditch trunk. He located it covered in dust, and dragged it out to the pitch where the players were waiting. It was a warm clear day, perfect playing conditions. Everyone was stood eagerly in the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform, talking about presumably the positions they were trying out for.

"Right, welcome everybody to the Quidditch try-outs!"

Harry looked at the crowd in front of him.

"Now the first thing to understand is that just because you were on the team before, doesn't mean you are guaranteed to get onto it this year. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Ok, first up, people trying out for keepers, step up here please!" Ron was the first one up, followed by some younger years.

"Beaters over to the left." A fair amount of people wandered over.

"And chasers over here."

Harry turned to address the group. "Right, we're going to have you all out on the pitch, and we're going to play a normal game. You'll be assessed on your abilities depending on what you're trying out for. Please put on a bib of what position you're playing for."

Everyone began pulling vests over their head depending on their position, so Harry could keep an eye on them. Ginny was by his side, watching eagerly as well, as well as ready to play for a chaser position. After a few minutes of scrambling, everyone was on their broomsticks and in the air. Harry dragged the trunk over to the middle of the pitch.

"Ready?"

He clicked open the trunk, setting off the Bludgers, followed by the Quaffle being thrown into the air.

"Play!"

Everyone instantly shot forward, the beaters going after the Bludgers, chasers whizzing around the pitch. Ron hovered near the goal hoops, cheered on by an enthusiastic Hermione in the stands. Harry watched as players scored, admiring the hits the beaters took. Ron was doing a good job keeping goals from scoring. After half an hour, the game was still going strong, and nobody had been taken out by a Bludger yet.

"Alright everyone! Good game, time's up."

Harry charmed the Bludgers back into their box and the Quaffle was dropped into his hands by Ron. Everyone landed down and gathered round Harry, who scanned down names on his clipboard.

"Right, for the position of keeper we have…Ronald Weasley!"

Cheers arose from the surrounding crowds as he stepped forward. Harry carried on to read out the names of the rest of the students who had made the team, leaving many disappointed faces at the end.

"Well done, to everyone who tried out, and uh…well, we're done here I guess."

Everyone walked back to the changing rooms, chattering about the position they were playing.

"Did you see me save that last one? Had to swerve backwards, thought I was nearly gonna miss it." Ron grinned, clearly enjoying the fact that his streak for keeper hadn't worn off any time soon.

"You were great Ron, you gonna go hit the showers?"

"Yeah, you back off to the tower?"

"May as well, go a bit of work to do."

"See you in Potions then mate."

Harry jogged back up to the tower and made a small space in the common room to start working. He took out his Potion's essay that he'd forgotten to finish and used the last 15 minutes of lunch to finish it off, ready for this afternoon's lessons.


	4. Extra Classes?

**Chapter 4**

"Harry? Oi wake up."

Harry groaned, pulling his quilts further up to his chin. This only resulted in someone yanking them off him completely. Harry reached out, feeling for his glasses and putting them on. He saw Ron stood at the end of his bed.

"What d'you want Ron?"

"Come on, get up, there's something for you in the common room." Ron walked out the room, his footsteps echoing down the staircase.

Something for him? If someone was going to send him something, surely it would be with the mail. Reluctantly, he got up and slipped a pair of slippers on. Yawning, he followed Ron's footsteps downstairs into the common room. A small group of people were gathered around something, including Ron and Hermione.

"Oh you're finally awake I see, look what's waiting for you." Hermione pointed, waving away the people gathering around. Perched on the back of a sofa, was a dazzling snowy owl. Its stomach was pure white, and its back was covered in light black marks, giving him a speckled look. He had bright blue eyes that gazed up at Harry. Next to it was a note, which had clearly been opened but attempt to close again. Harry reached for it.

"I didn't mean to open it Harry, I just got curious."

Harry picked up the note and unfolded it.

'_I heard about Hedwig. I'm sorry for the loss. If you ever need a new owl, this one's yours. Oh watch it, he bites sometimes.'_

Harry winced as he felt a peck puncture his finger. He turned over the note, looking for a signature or something, but there was nothing.

"Who's it from?"

"Nobody knows Harry. He just showed up here this morning. We only knew it was for you because it mentioned Hedwig."

Harry absently stroked the owl's stomach, resulting in a contented chirp. It reminded him so much of Hedwig it almost hurt, but he knew he couldn't dwell on it forever.

"I'll call him Frostbite."

"You're keeping him then?"

"May as well."

"I wonder who sent it…" Hermione grasped the note, scanning it all over as though it might just reveal a name. "The only people to send you anonymous gifts before were Sirius and Dumbledore."

"Well it obviously wasn't them." Harry looked thoughtful. "It can't have been just anyone. I never actually told anyone about Hedwig apart from you guys and Hagrid of course since he was there. It was probably Hagrid."

"Maybe but-"

"I don't mean to be rude Hermione, but it's early, and I'm tired, I kind of planned a lie in today, and I'd like to get back to it."

"Sorry."

Harry trudged back up the stairs to his dormitory, putting his glasses on the bedside table and flopping back down onto his bed. He was aware of a quiet hooting, and turned to see Frostbite sitting on the bed next to him. He started stroking him again; which he clearly enjoyed as he hooted lowly and half closed his eyes. It felt nice to have an owl again; it was like a silent friend to talk to when you didn't require any responses.

"Wonder where you came from Frostbite…"

The owl just hooted and ruffled his wings slightly. Harry wedged back under the quilt to sleep and was surprised when the owl just hopped up and lay down next to him.

"You wanna sleep there?"

Frostbite blinked and hooted, tucking his head under his wing. Harry chuckled.

"Ok then."

* * *

"I reckon Hagrid sent it. He got Harry Hedwig didn't he?"

"Yes Ron, but the note says 'I _heard_ about Hedwig'. Hagrid didn't hear about it, he knew it all along."

"Probably McGonagall then."

"You put no thought into that Ron."

"Why is it so important? Harry has a new owl, just be happy."

Hermione shuffled awkwardly. "It would just be nice to know where it came from. He looks quite expensive; not just the sort of pet you'd pick up in Diagon Alley."

"Well you'd want the best for the boy who saved us all wouldn't you?"

Hermione was still flicking the note between her fingers. "This isn't her handwriting."

"Are we playing bloody detective now?" Ron lay back on the sofa, gazing lazily into the fireplace.

"Don't you care at all where this owl came from? It could be some sort of trap to attack him!"

Ron laughed. "Trap? Hermione, you need to calm down, in case you haven't realised, Harry no longer has trails of Death Eaters coming after him. Remember the fuss you made over the Firebolt? That turned out fine didn't it?"

Hermione just mumbled, tossing the note aside.

* * *

Harry woke up a few hours later, to find that surprisingly, Frostbite was still curled up next to him. He got out of bed carefully, as not to disturb its gentle hooting snores. He fumbled for his glasses and put them on, walking up to the window and looking out. The sun was already quite high in the sky, and he could make out people below walking around, relaxing on their Sunday mornings.

"Hoot."

Harry gasped, jumping back a few feet to find Frostbite stood next to him, gazing at him with those big blue eyes.

"You sure have a habit of creeping up on people," Harry smiled. "You remind me off-" He cut himself off looking at those bright blue eyes as an image of somebody flashed through his mind. He shook his head. He kept getting so distracted lately by that one person. But why?

* * *

Harry sat in Potions, taking notes while Professor Slughorn was writing across the board. A small knocking on the door distracted him, and he whipped his head round to investigate. Professor McGonagall entered.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt Professor; may I just borrow Mr Potter for a few minutes?"

"Of course Headmistress!"

McGonagall beckoned Harry and he hastily got up from his seat and followed her outside, shutting the door quietly behind him. They walked a few feet away from the door where she turned to Harry.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes, as I remember, you are extremely talented at producing the Patronus charm, if I am not mistaken?"

"I, well, yes."

"Good good, according to your timetable, you have Monday mornings as free periods correct?"

"Yes Professor."

"You see Potter, even though Voldemort is gone, some of the Dementors that were once on his side are still running amok. One of their more recent targets has become Malfoy Manor, because of his father as you can probably guess. The ministry are trying to regain control, however some are still leaking close. I want you to tutor Draco Malfoy on producing a Patronus charm."

Harry's gut dropped. "D…Draco?"

"Yes. I'm expecting you to at least be civil for this Potter, if a Dementor gets too close to the manor, the members themselves cannot protect themselves very well. I have been told that Narcissa's patronus is extremely unpractised and weak and that Lucius cannot produce one at all. Draco may be their only hope if one slips through, since the ministry cannot guard them forever."

Harry sighed. "I guess I don't really have a choice then?"

"That's….sort of the spirit Potter." McGonagall turned and walked off down the corridor, a signal for Harry to return to class.

"So as you all know, the Bezoar can cure you from most poisons- quickly Harry, sit down now, you haven't missed much."

Harry returned to his seat and leaned over to Ron whilst Slughorn was talking.

"What did Gonagall want you for?"

Harry made sure his voice was lowered. "I've got to tutor Malfoy Monday mornings."

Ron slapped a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle a snort. "Tutor him in what?"

"Patronus charm. Apparently Dementors are still running loose and some are going for Malfoy Manor."

"Let them I say, payback for all the years of hell he's given us."

* * *

The rest of potions class seemed to pass rather quickly, and Harry was soon out the door. He felt someone nudge past him.

"See you on Monday then Potter?"

"I uh, yeah."

Malfoy's expression seemed to calm a little, as though he was expecting to Harry to say no. With a slight smile, he turned and went off towards the dungeons.

"It's gonna be hell trying to tutor him. He's too stuck up. I'm surprised he even lets the professors tell him what work to do."

"Oh honestly Ron, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Now I'm off to Ancient Runes, I've got some extra work to pick up." Hermione jogged away up the next staircase.

"Typical Hermione…so how are you planning on tutoring the git?"

"I dunno…I guess it'll just be like teaching Dumbledore's Army wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, except they were actually willing to learn."

* * *

Harry jogged nervously to the defence against the dark arts classroom, for his first lesson with Draco. He was hoping that he wasn't going to be as bad as Ron had been saying and that they could just get it over with and go their separate ways. He pushed the door open and was relieved to find that he was the first one there. Draco was due to be here in about 5 minutes. He walked around the classroom slowly, darting his hands along each shelf that was gradually gathering dust.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Harry was sat on the table, idly flicking his wand about. How typical of Draco to be late.

"Expecto Patronum."

A silver stag protruded from his wand, and began trotting round the room; it nuzzled book shelves, exploring its surroundings. He clicked his tongue and it trotted over to him. As he reached out, the door opened, making him lose his concentration, and the stag vanished in a silvery wisp.

"Sorry I'm late." Draco mumbled, dropping his bag to the floor and rubbing both eyes with his fists. His hair was sticking out in rather odd angles, with Harry found rather amusing.

Harry looked around nervously. The silence was unsettling, and it was only then he realised how awkward these classes were going to be. 'Just imagine you're teaching Dumbledore's Army'. He breathed out. "Right, well erm, the first thing to creating a Patronus is a memory. You need a happy memory."

Draco yawned. "How happy?"

"As happy as you can make it."

Draco stopped, looking thoughtful. Harry noticed he was swaying slightly, probably for the same reason that he looked so tired. He shook his head.

"Got one?"

"Uh…yeah." He mumbled, fumbling for his wand.

"Ok, now just hold your wand out in front of you and say 'Expecto Patronum', focusing on nothing but your happy memory."

Draco held his wand up and muttered 'Expecto Patronum'. As Harry had expected, nothing happened.

"Did you actually put any effort into that?"

Draco jumped slightly at being snapped at. "I…look Potter, I can't do this today, I'm so tired and beat and I can barely keep my eyes open." He grabbed his bag. "Can we please just miss this one?"

Harry looked at his swaying figure, his messed up hair that under normal conditions he never would have let get so messy and the dark bags under his eyes. Why was he so tired? It's not like they had exams coming up that they had to study for.

"I guess…"

"Sorry." He mumbled, before slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the classroom. Harry sat there for a few minutes.

"Why are you so tired?" He muttered to nobody in particular. Come to think of it, why did he care?

* * *

"Hey Ron."

"Blimey that was fast. The git getting to you already?"

"We didn't have a lesson. He was too tired."

Ron snorted. "Too tired? What sort of lame excuse is that? You'd think he actually wants to have his soul sucked out."

"I dunno, he looked a mess, like he'd collapse and fall asleep on the spot if he could."

Ron muttered. "So anyways, you started that Transfiguration essay yet?"

"No, gonna work on it now."

"Oh good, you can help me."

Harry smiled and grabbed the book Ron had been using, flicking through it vaguely. He was finding it so hard to concentrate though, his thoughts kept going back to that lesson. Perhaps the other Slytherins were giving him grief? But it looked unlikely, since most of the time he was alone. Were things at home giving him sleepless nights? But why worry about them when he was at Hogwarts?

"Mate you're dripping ink."

Harry cursed himself for not paying attention as his quill was dripping blots of ink onto the parchment, and crumpled it up, getting a new piece.

"I hope the git's having nightmares of being killed by Voldemort." Ron snatched up his quill and got back to writing.

Could that be it? Nightmares? The war was over but what effect had it had on Draco?

Harry groaned. "I can't do this right now, I'm really lacking the effort."

"You're right, let's go find Hermione."

They bumped into her easily, as she was just coming to the library to find them as they were leaving.

"Oh there you two are, I was wondering where we were going for lunch."

"Let's go down and see Hagrid, we don't really have anything else to do."

"Sure, we-"

Harry was cut off as a screech echoed around the hallway. Everyone moving about instantly went quiet.

"How could you?!" A female high pitched voice screeched, drawing the attention of everyone. Harry, Ron and Hermione moved through the crowds and spotted the source of the noise. A howler floated in the air, in front of none other than Draco.

"After all I gave you and this is how you act towards me?! By breaking up with me?! And by owl too! Well fine, good luck finding someone else you heartless brute! From your, I suppose ex-girlfriend, Pansy."

The letter finished its ear deafening screech and shredded itself to pieces. The people around remained silent, unsure of what to do. Draco looked unaffected by the letter, as though he'd been expecting it.

"What are you all standing around for?" Draco barked at them, before grabbing his bag and retreating up a staircase.

"I'm guessing she doesn't take break ups easily…"

"Really Ron, you can't blame her for being upset."

"There's a difference between being upset and screeching the hallway down Hermione."

"Wonder why he ended it."

"I wouldn't blame him, Pansy's a right git of a girl. She didn't even deserve Malfoy."

Hermione stopped. "Bit defensive there Harry."

Harry gulped, struggling for something to cover up for his accidental slip. "I mean…because she's so awful…even someone like Malfoy is out of her league…" It sounded stupid, but it would have to do. Why did he even say she didn't deserve him in the first place? They were both as bad as each other.

"Ah look, Hagrid's outside."

Hagrid was bending down outside his hut, apparently digging considering the amount of mud flying all over the place.

"Hey Hagrid."

"Hullo 'Ermione, ah and Ron an' 'Arry too."

"What are you digging Hagrid?"

"Oh I'm jus' burying some metal, teaching the young un' classes about Nifflers."

A thudding of hooves distracted Harry, and he turned to see Buckbeak stood beside him. He smiled, running a hand along his beak. He squawked contentedly, and nudged Harry gently. He had so many happy memories with this Hippogriff; how they'd gone back in time to rescue him from death, his first ride in Hagrid's class, and how he'd given him to Sirius to escape on.

"'Asn't really been himself since I got 'im back, jus' a little bit off now an' again. I reckon it's Sirius he misses. Though uh, you'll never guess who came down to see 'im early this mornin'."

"Who?"

"Malfoy."

"What? Why would Malfoy come down to see Buckbeak?"

"Beats me but er, I reckon he thought nobody was watching since it was so early in the mornin', not fully light yet, but I was up and 'bout early today, noticed somethin' moving out the window. He wasn't goin' properly near him, he jus' bowed from a distance. Buckbeak, he don't forget easily that one, jus' took a look at Malfoy and, well, ignored 'im really."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who looked easily confused. It was so out of character for Draco to do something like that.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Positive. Anyways, I better get back to diggin' this up, lesson's straight after lunch. I appreciate you three comin' down, always nice to 'ave a chat with you lot."

"We'll see you later Hagrid."

They turned and began to walk back up to the castle.

"Malfoy? Coming down early and bowing to Buckbeak?"

"He's got to be up to something. Something that obviously requires a flying creature."

"Like what Harry?"

"I don't know, maybe he's planning to escape on him or something. Perhaps he didn't want to come back to Hogwarts?"

"I hardly doubt Lucius and mummy would have forced him to come back if he didn't want to."

"Ron's right Harry, he gets spoilt by them. If he didn't want to come back, they definitely wouldn't have made him. I'm surprised he was even allowed back."

"Ministry cleared the Malfoy's names, apparently they joined our side after they ran away from the battle."

Ron scoffed. "Cowards more like."

Harry thought back, how Draco had stood on their side until his parents had noticed him. He hadn't moved when his father beckoned him over. He was curious as to what was going on in the Malfoy family now. He guessed that their father would be taking a hit from all of this.

"Harry?"

He shook his head. "Uh sorry, daydreaming, what did you say?"

"Your lesson, with Draco, how did it go?"

Ron snorted. "It didn't. Git said he was 'too tired' and left."

Hermione frowned, "Do you think he even wants to take these classes?"

"Doubt it."

"I dunno Ron, if he didn't want to do it, he probably wouldn't have showed his face at all. At least he had the dignity to show up."


	5. Realisation

**Chapter 5**

"Welcome everybody to the first Quidditch match of the season! Today we have Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" Luna's voice boomed around the pitch, earning cheers and jeers from the crowd. The pitch had been restored since the battle where it got burnt to ashes. The grass and sand on the ground had been replaced, even if the ground was still a bit bumpy in places where it was hard to level off. The stands had been rebuilt with sturdy metal poles, currently covered in the colours of Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. Seats went up in a staircase to allow people to see the pitch.

"And here comes the Gryffindor team!"

A flurry of seven red robes on broomsticks burst out of the open door and up onto the pitch. Harry hovered the highest, him being the Seeker. The others lined up underneath him, above where Madam Hooch was stood in the middle of the field.

Chants starting rising from the Gryffindor audience. "Go go Gryffindor, go go Gryffindor!"

"And here come Slytherin!"

Again, boos and cheers erupted from the audience stands as the Slytherin players burst onto the pitch, circling round a couple of times before settling above Madam Hooch, opposite the Gryffindor players. Harry looked up to see who he was against as seeker, and immediately regretted it. Hovering casually opposite him was Malfoy, wearing a cocky smile. Harry looked away, a solemn look on his face.

"I want a clean, fair game. Are we ready?" Madam Hooch looked around. She grabbed the Quaffle, launched it into the air, and blew her whistle. Both teams instantly shot for it.

"And the Quaffle has been released, followed by the Bludgers and the Snitch, and the game begins."

Harry yanked on his broom, pulling it upwards into the sky, his eye darting around relentlessly looking for the snitch.

"Jesse's got the Quaffle, he aims for the goal, oh what a brilliant block by Ronald there."

Harry flew around the top of the pitch, keeping an eye out for the tiny golden ball. He narrowly dodged a Bludger that had been sent his way, swinging round and losing control for a slight second.

"Training for the ballet Potter?"

He looked up to see Malfoy hovering next to him. He blinked, his memory flashing back. Those had been the exact same words he'd said during their first Quidditch match together. He looked at Draco and found that he was unable to look away. That cocky grin and bright blue eyes held him there, like blue sapphires that glistened in the sunlight…

"The snitch has been caught by the Slytherin seeker! Slytherin wins!"

Harry shook his head, almost unbalancing himself. The figure he had once been staring at was gone, and was now replaced by several angry team mates.

"What…what happened?"

Ron levelled up next to him. "You tell me, the snitch was near your foot and you were just floating here, staring. Malfoy swooped and went after it."

Harry blinked, before rubbing his eyes. He looked around and sure enough, Malfoy was hovering around the rest of Slytherin team with the golden snitch firmly in his hand. He caught Harry looking at him and flashed him a cocky grin, but there was still the slight hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"I think you needed more sleep mate."

Harry swooped down, ignoring the grumbles of his team mates. Ron walked alongside him.

"I don't…it was like I just zoned out…"

"Definitely need more sleep."

Harry groaned, feeling the guilt of letting his team mates down on their very first match just because he got distracted. And by Draco nonetheless. How had he got distracted by him? It had never happened before. This wasn't the first time that blue eyed git had popped up in his mind though. It was like sixth year all over again…

* * *

Harry sat nervously in the classroom, awaiting Draco for their second lesson. Would he even show up to this one today? His question was answered as the door opened slowly, and Draco came in, on time today.

"Hey…"

"Hi. Before we get started, are you staying today?"

He nodded.

"Good. Right, well first things first, you need a happy memory."

"Got one."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Huh?"

"What is it? I want to check it's strong enough. There's no point continuing if it's too weak."

"Me. As a child. I was opening Christmas presents."

Harry snorted. "Nowhere near strong enough."

Draco grunted. "And why not?"

"Because that's something that happens to everybody. General happiness. This memory needs to be something personal, something unique to you that makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside."

"Ok…what about when I learnt my first spell? My father was so proud of me…"

"Hmm…try again."

He narrowed his eyes. "Ok…well what about when my father gave me approval of something? I…" He mumbled, losing track of things.

"All your 'happy memories' seem to come from impressing your father. Isn't there anything that makes you feel personally happy? What about your later childhood?"

"Well I guess I was pretty happy when I first came to Hogwarts."

"Ok, well what about your happy memories at this school?"

Draco stopped, furrowing his brow and looking at the floor. "I…I don't reckon any of them are strong enough."

"How come?"

Draco dropped his head into his hands. "Because I've got hardly any good memories here! How can someone like me have happy memories? What's to be happy about?"

Harry shuffled closer to Draco as he shook slightly.

"First year I just got into trouble for sneaking out. They sent me into the forest! The second year I wanted that basilisk to kill someone. Third year I became responsible for the death sentence of Buckbeak. Fourth year I convinced everyone to give you a rough time in that competition. I completely destroyed the plans of your little army in fifth year. Then it only got worse. The dark lord chose me. I had to kill Dumbledore. I had to kill him, or he was going to kill me! After that my life just became a mess, and somehow I managed to escape alive!" Draco reeled forward, heavy audible sobs breaking through.

"And here I am, pouring my eyes out in front of you. What dignity can I possibly have left?"

He ran his hands through his hair, allowing tears to streak down his face from his red puffy eyes.

Harry had no idea what to do; he hadn't expected Draco to break down like this.

"It's just like he said. I'm the boy who made all the wrong choices."

Harry put his arm around Draco awkwardly, but feeling like it was the right thing to do. "I believe you were the boy who never had a choice."

Draco looked up at him.

"It's never too late to start again you know."

"What do you mean?"

Harry held his hand out to him. "I can help you."

Draco blinked through his tears. Was Harry actually offering his friendship? After he'd spent seven years tormenting him? He lifted his hand shakily and shook it. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Could they really put their horrible past behind them?

* * *

"Friends? You're being friends with that git?" Ron ripped a chunk of chicken off, chewing absentmindedly.

"I dunno if it's friends…being civil at least."

"You're going soft on us mate. Why would he want to be civil?"

"I would assume he's tired of it all. What good would fighting against Harry do now anyways?"

"S'pose you're right 'Mione, still, don't expect me to start being civil with that git."

"Don't worry, I think the feelings mutual with him."

Ron looked over at Harry's bag. "What's that?"

A green and silver scarf hung loosely from the bag.

"Oh, it's Draco's he forgot it at practise today, I'll take it back whenever I next see him."

"He's lucky, I'd burn it if I found it."

Harry rolled his eyes and started grabbing some lunch.

* * *

Harry trudged up the dormitory stairs after another average day. He'd come up alone; Ron insisted he'd be along later. He slung his bag under his bed. That's when he realised; he'd forgotten to give the scarf back to Draco. He pulled it out the bag, and sat down on the edge of the bed, running it through his fingers. It felt a lot softer than his, more preserved and undamaged. He kept turning it over, staring at it absentmindedly. Perhaps he'd give it back…a little later. He didn't know why but he wanted to keep it. A rich fabric smell wandered up his nose, tempting him to hold it closer. He rubbed the scarf gently against his cheek relishing in the smell, before moving it away, his face reddening. What was he doing? It was just Draco's scarf…but something about those smells seemed so familiar…

* * *

Harry waited patiently in the classroom for Draco. It was their third class, and Harry was actually starting to look forward to them. Becoming friends with Draco again almost seemed to lessen the pain that they'd been trying to inflict on each other for years. The door creaked open.

"Hey."

"Hey…you look better today."

"What does that mean?"

"Well…at the start of the year you looked really tired and your hair was untidy and stuff…"

Draco moved a hand to his head, attempting to flatten it down before giving up. "I've just…been going through stuff." He scuffed absentmindedly at the ground. "Stupid emotions…"

Harry decided not to push it any further and hopped down from the table. "Ok, so I decided we'd take it easy this lesson and just-"

"I'm not that unable Potter." He grumbled.

"I didn't…I didn't mean it like that…"

He sighed. "I know, I'm sorry."

Harry eyed him suspiciously. Despite looking slightly less tired, he still clearly had something bothering him. They were only being civil, Harry knew he was in no position to push it and try and find out what it was.

"Ok, so what do you want to focus on this lesson?"

"It's no good if I can't find a memory happy enough is it?"

"We could still practise wand movement and saying the spell."

"Alright…"

"Right. Whilst there is no specific movement of the wand for a spell, you need to keep your wand fairly still. If you're waving it absolutely everywhere, the spell won't be able to focus and develop."

Draco held his wand out in front of him, it shaking slightly from the twitchiness in his hand.

"Hold it a little higher, the best results come from if it's in front of your chest."

Draco heightened his hand slightly.

"Is…is it possible for someone to not be able to make a Patronus?"

Harry blinked. "Well…yes, I guess it is. Dumbledore said that Voldemort wouldn't have been able to make one because he had never experienced real happiness."

Draco winced at the name. "What if…what if I can't either?"

Harry blinked again. He seemed so out of character, almost sensitive instead of his usual stuck up self.

"Do you really believe you can't?"

"I don't know…I can't think of anything strong enough. Everyone else can do it. You taught your little army and they were three years younger than I am now…"

"I believe you can do it." He sat down near him. "You can't expect to get this straight away. Your past has been troubled I know."

"Worse than troubled."

"Exactly. You can't walk away from all that expect a Patronus to appear in an instant. Trust me, you'll get it in the end."

"Trust you?"

Harry reddened a bit. "Um…yeah?"

Draco sighed. "I don't think we're gonna get anything done today." He looked at Harry. "Don't look at me like that Potter, I'll perk up." He smirked. "Trust me."

A slight smile tugged at Harry's lips. "Fine."

He watched him go out the door, and moments after he'd left he felt a tugging sensation. The kind you feel when you miss someone. He frowned, shaking it off and deciding what to spend the rest of the afternoon doing. He decided he may as well go back up to the common room and get some of his homework done.

* * *

To his delight, the room was empty, allowing nothing but full concentration. He grabbed a load of supplies and books and sprawled them out, working well into the afternoon. It was only when he felt a nip on his shoulder that he realised how long he'd been working He turned round to see blue eyes beaming up at him.

"Oh hey Frosty, what is it?"

He flew over to the window, tapping it impatiently. Harry had realised that Frostbite had a thing for flying round the tower and night and then coming back in to rest, so Harry always left the dormitory window slightly open at night. He got up and opened it, then decided he may as well call it a night. He was just about to ascend the stairs when Ron and Hermione came in.

"Oh hey Harry, lesson go alright today?"

"I'll just say it was average, I'm off to bed now, been working most of the afternoon."

"I'll be up soon mate."

He nodded Ron off and bounced up the stairs. He lazily dropped his books into his trunk and flopped down onto his bed, pulling the curtains around the sides. Despite another class getting cut short, the tension between them was lowering, and it felt as though Draco was opening up to him more, which he was grateful for. He still wished he knew what was bothering him though. So much that his hair had adapted more to look like his own; untameable.

'_He does look cuter with his hair all ruffled up though…'_

Harry coughed. Where had that come from? It felt so true though…how bits of it hung down over his sapphire blue eyes…

Harry's eyes shot open. He was crushing on Malfoy.

* * *

**Oooh things are picking up! Hope you guys are liking the story so far, any reviews are greatly appreciated! The next update might not be for a while, with Christmas coming up and the fact that I've got exams coming up in January, but I'll try and work on it when I can!**


	6. New Old Acquaintances

**Chapter 6**

His eyes stared at the ceiling, listening to his pulse in his ears. He couldn't be…he was a boy. Malfoy was a boy. He wasn't queer…wasn't. He gulped, a million thoughts racing around in his head. This made no sense at all. That one boy he wanted to hex every year was now the one boy he wanted to hold in his arms. Was this why his relationship with Ginny had been faltering?

"The potion…" Harry whispered, remembering his first day back. Those smells…rich silk, expensive cologne…he couldn't understand it then but he saw it now. Draco was his heart's desire. He bit down on his tongue, getting irritated at himself. It was fair enough wanting him…but he couldn't exactly have him could he? He used to date Pansy, he obviously wasn't gay. But then again, he used to date Ginny, and well…

Harry's eyes shot open again. He was still with Ginny. She'd been light on him, thinking it was just taking him time to recover after the war and that's why they were faltering. In his head, it had already ended, though he hadn't wanted to admit it. He'd have to end it. He knew it. It would only fall apart anyway. Then he had another issue. His friends. What on earth would they say if he blurted out that he thought he was gay for Malfoy? That scene would definitely not go well. But it was true wasn't it? It certainly made some things make a lot more sense. The first Quidditch match, he'd been mesmerised by him. The way he couldn't get him out of his head. He reached under his bed, and his fingers found the woollen scarf. He fiddled with it, relishing in the softness of it. He held it to his face; he could still smell the rich cologne on it slightly, and it was a smell he couldn't seem to draw away from. Harry looked at the scarf; a sly thought hoping that Draco would forget about it crossed his mind. If he couldn't have him, he at least wanted his scarf. He slipped it back under the bed as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and turned over in his quilts to appear to be sleeping. He heard Ron getting into the bed, then a few whispers from Hermione before everything went quiet. With the plunging thought of having to end it with Ginny tomorrow, he dozed off into an unsettling sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up early the next day, and was grateful to see that all the other guys were still asleep. This gave him the perfect opportunity to talk to Ginny. Going quietly down to the common room, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the familiar red head, sat on the sofa reading a paper.

"G…Ginny?"

She looked up and smiled. "Hey Harry. Up early aren't we?"

"I need to talk to you."

Ginny's smile faded, and she got off the sofa and moved over to him.

"What is it?"

"Yes…I…this isn't going to be easy."

Ginny held his hand, stroking his arm gently. Harry winced, wanting to pull away.

"I…" He swallowed; he just had to get this out with. "I'mbreakingupwithyou." He let it go in one breath.

Ginny immediately let go of his arm, stepping back a few paces. "What?"

"I'm…I'm breaking up with you." He bit his lip nervously, waiting for her reaction.

She stammered, making inaudible noises. "W…why?"

Harry gulped. Why was he breaking up with her? He had the reason in his head, but he didn't know how to say it out loud.

"It's just…I'm not feeling it anymore. It feels like there's someone-" Harry bit his tongue and instantly stopped talking.

"Someone?"

"N...no, I mean, um…"

Rage flashed across her face. "There's someone else isn't there? Have you been cheating on me?!"

"No! No, I'm not dating anyone else I just…don't want to be with you anymore." Harry mumbled.

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "W…well fine! Just throw away the one g…girl that ever cared for you!" She hiccupped, getting worked up.

Harry stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Sorry? Except he wasn't though.

Ginny waited, before realising an answer wasn't coming. She stomped her foot down, and turned on her heels and running off. Harry stood there awkwardly for another few seconds before sitting down on the sofa. He decided he might as well go down to breakfast instead of waiting here and facing the wrath of Ron when he awoke.

When he went down to the hall, to his surprise, Hermione was already there, which he was grateful for.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Harry."

"Me and Ginny broke up."

Her fork stopped in mid-air. "You broke up? Why?"

Harry opened his mouth then shut it again, thinking of something to say whilst looking like a gaping fish. "Well it's like…I kinda…I…" Harry grumbled, wishing this was easier to explain.

"Do you even know why Harry?"

Of course he knew why. But he couldn't just tell Hermione that.

"It's…complicated."

Hermione looked at him sceptically. "How'd she take it?"

"Not well…"

"Hardly surprising, you two were so good together."

Harry fiddled with his spoon absentmindedly.

"Well, if you believe it's for the best." Hermione patted him on the shoulder. "I need to go do a bit of Arithmacy work before class, see you later Harry."

"Later 'Mione."

Harry ate his breakfast peacefully, as more and more students filed into the hall. He only became aware of company when the bench jolted slightly. Ron looked at him, a slight frown on his face.

"'Mione told me."

"I'm really sorry Ron, I just couldn't keep it up when it wasn't working and-"

"Calm down mate, I'm not mad. Can understand if it wasn't working."

"Oh um, thanks."

"Admittedly I'd prefer you…but hey, I don't have time to be the protective big brother anymore, she can manage on her own." He chuckled, piling his plate with breakfast. Harry breathed out; that went smoother than planned.

* * *

Harry stared intently at the board. He wanted so desperately to pay attention to this, but his mind was uncontrollably wandering to the ruffled blonde hair a few rows in front of him. He ran his hand through his hair, pulling it slightly out of agitation.

"Harry, are you ok?"

Hermione looked at him, keeping her voice down.

"'M fine…" he grumbled.

Hermione scoffed. "You sure look it."

"Just tired."

She gave up pressing the issue and sat back up straight again. Harry averted his gaze back to the board, but it only wandered again. That blonde hair, that didn't seem so glossy as it used to but darker, messy, wild. And that alone was giving him butterflies. Then you add those ice blue eyes, his cocky grin and smirks and Harry may as well have been walking on jelly. He so desperately needed to talk to somebody, but who? There was nobody he felt comfortable with saying he had a crush on Draco. That's when it struck him.

Once class had been dismissed, Harry bolted out of Transfiguration and up to Dumbledore's old office, belonging now to McGonagall. He knew it would be empty; McGonagall was still clearing up the Transfiguration classroom. He frantically started looking around the walls.

"Come on…there's gotta be one…"

"Lost something Potter?"

Harry spun round coming face to face with McGonagall- and Draco.

"I…I...Dumbledore…"

McGonagall gave him a pained look. "Whatever do you mean Potter?"

"A portrait. There's one. Isn't there? There's got to be."

"That is actually why I have brought Mr Malfoy up here. As I'm sure you know, a portrait of a witch or wizard who has passed can give animation to that wizard a year after their death, regarding the picture was done when they were alive."

Harry nodded, getting impatient and flustered. What did Draco want up here?

"Dumbledore's' as I'm sure you can see…it isn't here."

"No…no please tell me it didn't get destroyed…"

"Well…I was led to believe that, yes."

Harry's face dropped.

"However, Malfoy here doesn't believe they are."

Draco stepped round her. "Mind if I look around?"

"Go ahead."

Harry and McGonagall watched as Draco walked slowly round the room, poking at the wall occasionally.

"He's certainly changed that one." McGonagall bent down, whispering to him.

"I know…it's good…"

"Well I am glad, I was having my doubts about inviting him back. Even if the ministry had cleared their name."

"I'm glad you did."

McGonagall gave him a sceptical look. "Glad he came back? After everything between you two?"

Harry reddened. "W…well yeah. A chance to fix things I guess…"

"Found it!"

An exclamation distracted them from their thoughts, as Draco began tugging at a brick.

"Now now careful Draco, that brick is dangerously loose!"

"I know Professor, that's the point. When I was running around the castle, during the battle, I saw someone clutching a load of portraits and coming in here with them. They came out again without them. But when I looked in here, they weren't anywhere to be seen. Figures that they hid them." With a final yank, the brick came loose, spreading some dust with it. Harry ran over and fell to his knees, groping in the gap. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the familiar feel of framework. He tugged, revealing 5 extremely dusty portraits.

McGonagall gasped. "Oh my word, you were right!" She began helping them dust them off, and Harry was over the moon as the very first one he cleared showed a familiar face, those blue eyes sparkling behind the half-moon spectacles. A clatter distracted him, as Draco dropped the second portrait, having been made jump by the door suddenly swinging open.

"Professor, something's going off in the Transfiguration classroom!" A younger year squealed.

"I'll leave you boys to dust these off, I'll be back shortly." She swept out the classroom, leaving Harry and Draco alone. Harry…was alone with Draco. This wasn't going to go well.

"Dumbledore…"

Harry looked eagerly at the picture, but it didn't move.

"Draco…why isn't he moving?"

Draco had looked away, visibly flinching. "I don't…I don't know…"

Harry leant the picture against the wall.

"What's up?"

"I tried to kill him…"

Harry bit his lip nervously. "Draco you don't understand…"

"Harry?"

An old coarse voice rung out, following by several coughs. Harry shot his gaze back to the portrait, which was slowly coming to life. Dumbledore squinted.

"Ah, my portrait. Goodness, how did this survive?"

Harry fought hard to hold back tears. "Dumbledore…"

"I know I know. You must have so many questions. As do I. But I feel in no fit condition to talk." Dumbledore coughed again, sending more dust everywhere. "I am glad however, that everything was a success. You truly are a hero Harry. I must rest. Please, see me again later." Dumbledore stumbled to the back of his painting going out of view.

"No wait…there's so much I need to say…" Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"And he'll answer them all when he's ready."

Harry sniffed and nodded. "Who…who put these here?"

"I don't know…everything was too hectic to see who it was. We should get onto the rest of them."

They dusted and cleaned the rest. The next 3 were wizards that they had never seen before. They rested them up against a wall, hearing slight complaints about the sudden light. Draco has half way through the last one when he gasped and dropped it.

"What is it?"

Harry looked over to the picture and his breath caught in his throat too. That pale complexion, black hair and beady eyes…Snape. Neither of them knew what to do, what to say, even though the picture hadn't stirred yet. Draco backed off slightly, as though it would reach out and grab him. But he was shaking slightly and Harry was not prepared for what came next.

"You…you killed him!" Draco screeched at the picture. "He trusted you and you killed him! Why did you take me?! Why didn't you leave me at Hogwarts, the one place I considered home…till you ruined it!"

"Draco you don't understand, stop!" Harry lurched himself at Draco, resulting in both of them falling over. Harry laid on the floor, a distraught looking Draco underneath him.

Harry looked down at him. His eyes were threatening to start tearing up. It was only then Harry realised how close he was to Draco. Those blue eyes looking up at him with pain and curiosity. He could just close the gap between them and-

"Potter?"

Harry shook his head, blushing. "Sorry." He scrambled up off of him.

"What don't I understand?"

"Snape…was always loyal to Dumbledore. Dumbledore told Snape to kill him. He had to be the one to kill him. It was their plan all along. Because Dumbledore was going to die. Snape had to gain Voldemort's trust completely. He was…one of the bravest men I ever knew…"

"I…I never knew that…that the story ran that deep…"

"I am…glad the tears worked."

That monotone voice. Harry spun round, a worn out looking Snape looking back at him.

"Snape…"

"That's Professor to you Potter."

Harry gawped at him, not knowing what to say.

"You…you never had to die…the wand never belonged to you…I'm so sorry…you tried to protect me…"

"Potter, with great actions come great consequences. I knew I was living on a great risk. Because I loved her Potter. And you reminded me so much of her…besides…death, to the well groomed mind, is just the next great adventure." He smiled slightly. A subtle, but ever so slight smile. The he caught Draco's eye. "I hope you've finished yelling at me Mr Malfoy…"

Draco just looked at him, eye twitching slightly. He had no idea in the slightest what to say. Harry shuffled over to him. "You alright?"

He nodded meekly. "Fine…just…a lot to process…"

"I understand. But it's all over now. And you're still looking weak."

He scoffed. "Weak?"

"Your hair is a mess, you've got bags under your eyes, you're missing a tie, and your shirt's on backwards."

Draco looked down groaning. "You waited till now to tell me that?"

Harry chuckled.

"Found a new friend have we Potter?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah…I guess I have." He turned to Draco, who also wore a sincere smile.

"I am glad. I always thought you two would have made an unstoppable pair. Unstable perhaps, but unstoppable all the same. Now I'm going to get some rest, that hole was awfully dingy. Do say thank you to Miss Lovegood when you see her for saving my portrait." With that, he walked out of the frame.

"Luna...she saved them."

"Huh. Guess your loony friend is useful for something. Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to put my shirt on the right way round." He stuck his tongue out at him teasingly before leaving the office.

"I think you look cute even with your shirt on the wrong way…" Harry murmured. He turned his attention back to Dumbledore's portrait. To his surprise, Dumbledore was already coming back.

"Sir…are you well rested?"

"I was always well rested dear boy…I sensed you wished to talk to me alone."

Harry nodded.

"I know you have so much to ask me. There was so much I did not tell. But the past is the past, dear boy, and I ask that you not require too much of me."

"I understand Professor…" Harry sighed. He couldn't. He couldn't bombard him with questions of the past. Did he really need to know every little detail?

"The thing I wanted to ask you…well it's not something I felt I could talk about to anyone else...I think…I think I like someone…"

Dumbledore smiled. "Young love. How I'd thrive to enjoy it again…who is the lucky lady, if I may ask?"

Harry gulped. "It's not a lady…" He mumbled.

Dumbledore peered down at him. "Hmm? A boy you say?"

"Yeah…weird I know…"

"Not so weird if you ask me. Then again perhaps I may bare a biased opinion, considering that I myself am, what do the kids call it nowadays, queer?"

Harry coughed. "Wait what?"

"It's not so different Harry. Love is love. And if you seek them so much, then I always believed you should go after your heart's desire."

"But…what if they don't swing that way? What if you don't know which way they go?"

"You'll find out in time if it's meant to be."

The door swung open, and Draco re-entered.

"Fixed it?"

Draco smirked. "Yes I have, thank you very much."

Harry smiled, unknowing that Dumbledore was casting him a curious look over his shoulder.

"We should get going, lessons start soon."

"Harry?"

"Yes sir?"

"It was good to talk to you again."

Harry smiled "You too, sir." He got up, and with a final glance at the painting, followed Draco out the door.

"Can't believe you let me sit all through Transfiguration with my shirt on backwards…" He grumbled

"You're still missing your tie."

"Couldn't find it, lost my scarf as well." He sighed. "I'm never usually this disorganised."

Harry bit his lip. He knew he hadn't 'lost' his scarf at all.

"Harry! There you are, we were looking for you."

They rounded a corner, coming face to face with Hermione and Ron. "You ran out of Transfiguration so fast we thought something was up."

Ron remained quiet, glaring at Draco.

"Oh, everything's fine, I just had to do something."

There was an awkward silence as Ron and Hermione realised they were in the presence of Draco without trying to hex him.

"We uh, better get back to class then."

* * *

Harry waited nervously behind the doors, waiting for his second Quidditch match to begin. Messing up the first one was still clear in his mind, and he didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Although considering he was against Draco again, he wasn't sure how well that would work. The light blinded him momentarily as the doors opened, and everyone mounted their brooms, shooting into the crystal clear sky. With a blow of the whistle, the game began. Harry gripped his broom hard and shot upwards. They were against Slytherin again, and he could not afford to mess up this match too. Whenever he saw the familiar flash of blonde, he'd dart across the pitch somewhere else.

"What a brilliant pass there, and oh no it looks like Slytherin has intercepted it, oooh, unlucky shot for Ronald there."

Ignoring the sound of the blaring speaker, Harry spotted it; the small gleam of gold. Without further hesitation, he took off after it, diving downwards.

"Thanks for the clue Potter."

Harry flinched. He couldn't ignore him now, he'd crush the friendship they had. He looked left; Draco was alongside him, a few inches ahead, grinning coolly. That was it. Harry had now lost total concentration, and Draco had his arm out, centimetres away from the snitch…then he withdrew his hand.

"Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "Huh?"

"Take it."

Draco bent his broom outwards slightly, causing the tail to ever so subtly hit a tower. Harry watched in shock as he darted downwards, making it appear that he'd been knocked off course. The snitch was still inches ahead of him, and in one swift motion, he grabbed it, and pulled upwards before he collided with the edge of the pitch.

"Harry has caught the snitch! An unlucky fall for the Slytherin Seeker there, but Gryffindor wins!"

Harry hovered there, not quite aware what happened. Draco had actually let him win. That was extremely unlike him. He escaped his happy team mates and shot down to the ground, catching Draco before he went inside.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Let me win."

"Dunno what you're talking about. It's not like I meant to crash into the tower." Draco winked and flashed him a cocky grin before striding off, leaving Harry red in the face.

Harry walked back to the showers in deep thought. What was gonna become of his school year if he keep going red every time he talked to Draco? He couldn't exactly avoid him; he was tutoring him.

'Maybe a shower will relax my mind…a cold shower…'

"Nice catch there mate! Did you see that git crash into the tower? Priceless."

Harry frowned slightly; now that he was being civil with Draco, he found it rather annoying how Ron kept putting him down. Did he not realise everything Draco had been through? Most likely not. He saw him as dirt and nothing else.

"I saw it alright…"

Harry got in the shower, before cursing himself again. He hadn't even found out the reason that Draco had let him win. What if he knew? What if it was really obvious he was crushing on Draco? How easy is it to recognise if someone's crushing on you? Harry groaned. What he thought would be a nice care free years, was turning out to be anything but.

* * *

**Well, apparently I can get another chapter up before Chri****stmas :P Once I started writing this chapter I just couldn't stop! This is definitely the last update for a while since it's the Christmas holidays and then exams, so Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my readers!**


End file.
